degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:I'll Be Missing You/@comment-5973495-20141204221422
For any of you that has faced racism, I'm so sorry that it happened to you. I know that it's something that I will never have to go through in my life and it makes me sad and kind of guilty that anyone who isn't white faces racism like everyday. When I hear stories of innocent people get harassed, beaten, and even killed by cops for not being white, it just makes me mad that cops who commit these crimes get away with while the victims are seen in media as if they were asking for it. It just doesn't make any sense. What did these victims ever do to the cops? Just for being a different skin color? Are we really still living in those dark times? To me, that answer is yes. Just because there's isn't slavery anymore and people of all race can be in the same room now doesn't mean racism is gone. And I know that because I saw it with my own eyes. It's something that I never told anybody. When I was younger, me and my mom were shopping and I wanted to get this movie so she got it and put it in the cart. Later, we were being followed by this woman and she and some cops immediately accused her of stealing the movie even though my mom was going to pay for it. The woman and the cops even asked me where my mom was and I told them that the woman that they accusing of stealing was my mom. They didn't believe us since my mom is Mexican and I was seen as a white girl, even though I'm half American and half Mexican. It got really bad that my mom had to call my dad to fix the situation. My dad came over and they let us go. When we got home, she started crying. She told me that it wasn't the first time she has faced racist discrimnation from cops and it has happened to her before a couple of times. To the people who say racism doesn't exist anymore, don't be stupid, because it still does and for the people who say that cops who commit bruality were just doing their job, stop making excuses for them because they commited a crime and it doesn't give them the right to be above the law just because they have a badge and a gun. I'm sick of cops who commit bruality and discrimination! I'm just so sick of it! You think that I should kiss their ass just because they're wearing the uniform? No, it doesn't work that way. I will never have any respect for a cop who commits braulity and discrimination. They can go fuck off! The only respect that I give to cops are the ones who do their job right, who care about people's lives, and who don't immediately harass, beat, or even kill someone. The cops who do commit these violent acts are the new gangs in the street.